1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-pole coaxial connector which connects a coaxial cable connecting body to which a coaxial cable is connected and a stationary side connecting body having a signal terminal and a ground terminal to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional coaxial connector, there is a known coaxial connector that connects coaxial cables to each other as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-108510. According to this coaxial connector, a male body as the one connecting body of the coaxial cables and a female body as the other connecting body of the coaxial cables are fitted and coupled to each other, so that an internal conductor and an external conductor of coaxial cables to be connected to each other are brought into conduction through conductive materials provided on the male body and the female body, i.e., a hot terminal or a ground terminal.
According to a conventional multi-pole coaxial connector, the male member and the female member are respectively provided with ground terminals, and these ground terminals are fitted over outer sides of the hot terminals through insulators. At this time, each ground terminal is formed into a cylindrical shape so that the ground terminal can surround the entire circumference of the hot terminal. With this structure, noise resistance can be enhanced, and mutual interference of signal can be suppressed.
Therefore, in the case of a multi-pole coaxial connector in which the male member and the female member are respectively provided with a plurality of coaxial cables, if cylindrical ground terminals are disposed side-by-side, the two thick portions of the adjacent ground terminals exist in the side-by-side direction and thus, a pitch between the ground terminals is increased correspondingly, and the connecting bodies such as the male member and the female member are increased in size in the side-by-side direction of the coaxial cables.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obtain a multi-pole coaxial connector, which can be reduced in size.